The invention concerns an ultrasonic sensor with a pot-shaped diaphragm which has an oscillatory diaphragm bottom and a diaphragm wall which surrounds at least sections of the diaphragm bottom. Ultrasonic sensors of this type are used e.g. for short-range detection systems in motor vehicles.
The invention also concerns a method for producing such an ultrasonic sensor.
Conventional ultrasonic sensors comprise decoupling media between the diaphragm and a housing which accommodates the diaphragm. The individual components of the ultrasonic sensor are produced separately and joined and fitted to each other. Positioning of the diaphragm is subject to undesired variations due to the tolerances in the components. Moreover, media are also required to decouple the vibration of the diaphragm from the housing.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic sensor which permits exact positioning of the diaphragm and has a minimum number of components.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in an ultrasonic sensor of the above-described type in that at least sections of the diaphragm wall have a foam-like structure. Decoupling media between the diaphragm or diaphragm wall and an optional housing are not required. Since, during operation of the ultrasonic sensor, the diaphragm bottom is predominantly used for generating ultrasound, the diaphragm wall can have a foam-like structure which has a reduced oscillation capacity. A diaphragm wall of this type assumes the function of the conventional decoupling media. The inventive ultrasonic sensor does not require a separate decoupling media and the number of components is therefore reduced.
In accordance with the invention, the diaphragm bottom advantageously lacks a foam-like structure. This ensures that the diaphragm bottom maintains its oscillatory properties and can be used for generating ultrasound.
In another embodiment of the invention, at least sections of the diaphragm wall and the diaphragm bottom have a foam-like structure. The regions of the diaphragm bottom which are not used for generating ultrasound, may have reduced oscillatory properties. Such regions are required in particular when ultrasonic lobes of defined geometry are to be produced.
Another advantageous embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the diaphragm bottom has a defoamed structure. The diaphragm bottom may be initially foam-like and is then defoamed e.g. through compressing the foam-like section which is to form the diaphragm bottom.
The diaphragm bottom is advantageously made from the same material as the diaphragm wall. Instead of initial foaming and defoaming thereof, the diaphragm bottom can be made from a solid, non-foamed material.
In another embodiment of the invention, the diaphragm bottom is made from a different material than the diaphragm wall. The diaphragm bottom can be e.g. of a particularly suitable material, e.g. a metallic material. Independent thereof, the diaphragm wall is e.g. of a foamed material having a foam-like structure.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the ultrasonic sensor has no housing. The outer diaphragm wall structure, which is preferably completely foamed, provides a mounting means to be disposed on a component. Such a component can be, in particular, the bumper of a vehicle. This embodiment of the invention is advantageous in that neither a separate decoupling medium nor an additional housing are required. The diaphragm wall which consists of the foam-like structure thereby constitutes both the decoupling medium as well as the housing. Due to the reduction in the number of components, the ultrasonic sensor can be precisely located at the predetermined position. There are no undesired errors which result from the various tolerances of the conventional, individual components. Contact may be point-like or linear for exact positioning of the ultrasonic sensor on the component.
The above-mentioned object is also achieved by a method for producing an inventive ultrasonic sensor which is characterized in that a base material is foamed to a volume piece and the volume piece forms at least sections of the diaphragm wall and/or the diaphragm bottom. Regions of the diaphragm which are not used for producing ultrasound consequently do not consist of solid material but of a foam-like structure with reduced oscillatory properties.
The volume piece can thereby be worked before use as the diaphragm wall and/or diaphragm bottom. Deep drawing of the volume piece has shown to be particularly advantageous. Deep drawing produces a pot-shaped diaphragm from a foamed, preferably cylindrical volume piece. The diaphragm wall is hardly impaired by the deep-drawing process. In contrast thereto, the diaphragm bottom is advantageously defoamed during deep drawing such that it can be used for producing ultrasound.
The foamed volume piece and/or the deep-drawn volume piece can also preferably be machined. Lathe turning and milling of the foamed volume piece have been shown to be advantageous.
In a preferred method, foaming is carried out in a foaming mold. Foaming of the volume piece can thereby be controlled. In the ideal case, post processing is unnecessary.
Advantageously, the foaming mold has inner dimensions which correspond to the outer dimensions of the diaphragm. This is advantageous in that highly precise outer dimensions of the diaphragm can be realized without requiring post processing of the outer surfaces. Tolerances can be kept with great precision.
To produce an inventive diaphragm, the diaphragm bottom can be formed by an inserted, non-foamed material. A diaphragm bottom of this type can be e.g. of a metallic material. The diaphragm wall is preferably foamed to the diaphragm bottom to provide rigid connection therewith. This is advantageous in that no additional means for mounting the diaphragm bottom to the diaphragm wall are required.
Further advantageous embodiments and details of the invention can be extracted from the following description which shows and explains the invention in more detail by means of the embodiment shown in the drawing.